1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke detection devices, and more particularly, to a smoke detection device associated with an alarm system and a lighting system.
2. Prior Art
Smoke detectors for residential use have become increasingly popular in recent years, which has resulted in many different types and variations being available on the market. There are two basic types which enjoy the most popularity, these being the ionization and photo-electric cell types. The ionization type of detector basically utilizes a radioactive source to ionize the air inside a chamber, having a voltage applied across it. The ionized air produces a small electric current, and when smoke particles enter the detector, they impede the flow of current, which results in a current reduction that in turn sets off an alarm.
The photo-electric type of detector has a lamp which directs a light beam into a chamber. The chamber contains a light sensitive photo-cell which is normally not positioned directly in the light source's beam, but when smoke enters the chamber, the smoke particles scatter the light beam, resulting in light impinging on the photo-cell. This in turn sets off the alarm.
Each type has its advantages and disadvantages with regard to detecting particular types of fires or smokes, and each also has other advantages and disadvantages. For example, the ionization detectors can generally be battery operated, while the photo-cell type usually requires connection to a conventional AC power outlet to power the light source. In the case of the use of batteries, they eventually wear out and must be replaced, while in the use of a conventional AC outlet power source, if there is a power failure, the smoke detector becomes inoperative.
In any event, the smoke detectors of the prior art are almost always associated with an audible alarm which awakens or alerts the occupants of the residence so that they may escape injury. Some smoke detectors have been designed with lights which are used to indicate which of a plurality of smoke detecting units is being activated so as to indicate more closely the source of danger. Still other smoke detectors have been designed with flashing lights, which are particularly advantageous for use by the deaf.
One problem which has not been faced by any of the prior art types of smoke detectors referred to above is the fact that once the density of the smoke becomes substantial, visibility in the area of the smoke is greatly impaired. This can result in the occupants not being able to flee the danger since they are not able to see their way to the direction of an exit.
A further problem associated with the prior art devices, particularly those utilizing a flashing light source, is that the light source is generally powered by a conventional AC outlet which usually fails shortly after a major fire develops. This renders the light source useless about the time that it is most needed.